Technical Field
The following description relates to an inkjet printer configured to eject ink on a sheet to form an image thereon.
Related Art
Conventionally, an inkjet printer including a recording head configured to eject ink on a sheet supported by a platen is known. In the inkjet printer, side end portions of the sheet may float (i.e., rise, or move away from the platen) when the ink is ejected.
A float suppressing structure configured to suppress such a float of the sheet has been suggested. The conventional float suppressing structure is configured to form the sheet into a corrugated shape having a wavelike shape in a width direction which is a direction perpendicular to a feeding direction. Specifically, the structure includes a plurality of sheet pressing plates having protrusions arranged in the width direction and a plurality of ribs, which are also arranged in the width direction and are formed on a platen. The plurality of protrusions contact one side of the sheet and the plurality of ribs contact the other side (i.e., a reverse side) of the sheet so that the sheet is formed into the corrugated shape. The stiffness of the sheet increases as formed into the corrugated shape, and thus, the floating of the sheet can be suppressed when the ink is ejected.
Additionally, an inkjet printer generally has a tray for accommodating a stack of sheets. The sheets are positioned in the tray by arranging a side end or a center of the sheets to align with a reference position in the width direction. Each sheet is fed from the tray to the platen with the position thereof in the width direction being maintained.